ninjago_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Faded, Part I
'“Faded: Part I” '''This is the first part of the two-part crossover event between Emperor Garmadon's Series and Golden Master46’s Series. This is the eighth episode of the fourteenth season of GoldenMaster and 53rd overall in my Ninjago Series. The second part and third part will conclude it. This will be available in the US on February 12, 2020. It is 44 minutes long (Part 1 alone) and 88 minutes, when both parts are combined (equal to 1hr and 28 minutes). Plus a third part being the premiere episode of a new series. Description ''In the decimation of Earth‘s 7 and 213, Pariah enlists that the Ninja of Earth-101 will participate in the Second Crisis, following in the events as Earth-101 is the next to be decimated. A smaller Ninja Alliance will form in order to stop the apocalypse itself, Orion. Episode Logan “Then what is the next earths after that?” Pariah “It’s eight certain earths, 213, 7, 73, 77, 101, 123, 661, and 663. But when it gets to those eight certain earths and destroy them, the wave will go through the entire multiverse!” Kian “We have to get to Earth 101 stat!” *At Earth 101* *The Monastery* Jay (Earth 101) “I’m gonna beat your high score Kai!” Zane (Earth 101) “Not a change!” Jay (Earth 101) “Aww man I died!” Zane (Earth 101) “Like I told you, in ‘Lava Zombies’, nobody can beat me!” *the ground starts to rumble* *Zane and Jay the doors* Cole (Earth 101) “You guys felt it too?” Nya (Earth 101) “It might be an earthquake!” Jay (Earth 101) “Umm guys look up!” Cole (Earth 101) “Why are the skies red?” (A portal opens) Cole (Earth 101) “Kian, do you know the reason behind these red skies?” Kian “Yes, I actually do!” Jay (Earth 101) “Then what is it?” Kian “This is the Anti-Matter wave that was created on Earth -19 in the Negative Multiverse where it targets certain earths. Then the whole multiverse!” Jay (Earth 101) “Let me guess, our earth was next?” Kian “First was the earth where Dimension Hopper and Orion was from, 213- then it was-“ Lloyd (Earth 7) “My earth, Earth 7.” Kian “And now it’s this earth. It will not stop until the whole multiverse is gone!” Jay (Earth 101) “Question is: CAN WE STOP IT!?” Kian “I have no clue!” Jay (Earth 7) “Guys, the Anti-Matter wave is Pariah “This is is no-more! We need to get out of here before we are no-more as well!” Cole (Earth 101) “No my father, the citizens!” Pariah “I can only choose some of you ninja, let my powers do the work!” Lloyd (Earth 7) “It’s coming closer!” Jay (Earth 7) “It’s almost halfway done!” Pariah “My father, the Dimension King wants us to make our stand at Earth-73, that is the last border earth until the wave spreads and splits through the multiverse!” *the gold Lightning hits Cole, Nya, and Zane* *Back At Earth-73* Cole (Earth 101) “What the! Where am I?” Pariah “Earth 73...” Nya (Earth 101) “What...” *The ninja of Earth-101 look at the Realm Computer* COMPUTER: EARTH 101 DECIMATED Cole (Earth 101) “They are gone.....” Nya (Earth 101) “Mom, Dad, Jay.....” Zane (Earth 101) “Take me back!” Pariah “I CANT! The earth is gone!” Kian “Can we restore it?” Pariah “If we stop the anti-matter wave, that means we have to.....kill Orion in order to stop the wave once and for all!” Pariah “Sadly....we have two days before the wave hits our earth!” Kian “So we find Orion and stop him!” Cole (Earth 101) “So the Ninja Alliance is back?” Logan “Yeah!” Category:Crossovers Category:Emperor Garmadon Series Category:Golden Master's Series Category:Episodes Category:Golden Master's Series Episodes